Behind The Mask/Characters
The page is entirely Fanfiction. Not canon to Bully in any way at all. A list of original characters created by WayfinderOwl, that appear in her main series Behind The Mask, along with other stories written in her current fanon timeline. Sarah Bennett Sarah was always the child her parents never wanted. Her father Lyle was adamant his first born was a son, and completely rejected Sarah for being the daughter he never wanted. She was raised in Old Bullworth Vale. Always a small for her age, to a point where she stopped growing very young. Two years after she was born, her mother Marion gave Lyle the son he wanted, Jared. He was not a little person like his sister. Lyle had hoped to get Sarah betrothed to her cousin Bif Taylor, but Mr. Taylor refused such a union, because of her small stature. Sarah herself was such a shy girl, she rarely left the house, finding a new love in classic story lines, where the people were proper, elegant, and barely described. She could imagine herself as part of them. A new life, and a new journey in each of them. When she attended Bullworth Academy, Sarah chose to live in the dorms. Her life didn't change much. She attended class, spent most of her free time in the library, then would return to her dorm. One afternoon, she stumbled into the auditorium, where a group were acting out her favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet. Sarah was enthralled. That very afternoon, she signed up for the Performing Arts club, and found the confidence she was denied her whole life. Where she could just put on a costume, and play the roles of the heroes or heroines she loved so dearly. Appearance; Sarah has ginger hair, that falls just past her shoulders. She is about 3ft or there abouts. Green eyes. Her most distinguished feature is the mole under her right eye. Her uniforms or gym wear, she wears the standard clothes from the school clothes store. She wears the standard teal uniform, with white socks and black shoes. For winter, she switches her socks for white stockings, wears red gloves, and pins her hair up into a matching hat decorated with a red flower. Given the choice, she prefers pink or cute clothing. Because of her family wealth, pretty much everything she has is from Aquaberry. Interests and Quirks; Yearbook; Carol Abernathy Born in New Orleans, to Rupert and Marla Abernathy. Marla was diagnosed with cancer six months after Carol was born. This effected her childhood greatly. Rupert had enlisted as a marine. He was almost never around. Marla cared for her daughter as best she could, between treatments and various operations. As Carol grew older she became interested in reading fantasy genre books, because it helped her escape to a world where mothers didn't have cancer, and fathers didn't have to go away for work. Then she moved onto collecting G&G cards, and creating characters of her own. At the age of nine, she discovered a cookbook in her mother's room. Marla showed it to her, and helped her bake a cake. That was the one activity they could do together, without having to worry about her mother's condition, because Marla could sit while they prepared the ingredients. Two years later, Marla died. Rupert made the decision to leave New Orleans, because he felt it would hold too many bad memories for Carol. They moved to Maine, a small town called Wells. There he could retire from the Marine Corp peacefully, and follow his own dreams. Buy a boat, and earn a living fishing. Carol however didn't fit in at Wells. Not one bit. She had spent so much time with her mother, she didn't know how to talk to children. Rupert did what he felt was right, and sent her to a school he had heard about - Bullworth Academy, with a reputation of being the toughest school in the country. He felt if she went there and survived, she would do well later in life. Appearance; Carol has short thick curly hair pushed out of her eyes with a headband. Has gray eyes. Wears a little eyeshadow and lipstick, but it is very understated. She is tall and overweight. Her uniform is altered with ruffles in an attempt to hide her weight, but doesn't always work that way. Everything she wears tends to have somewhat of an "old fashioned" look to it. Interests & Quirks; One of her main interests is cooking, because she is good at it. At lot of kids at school assume that is why she is overweight, but really she has quite a big eating disorder. Whenever she is upset, she tends to eat away her feelings. Carol is quite insecure about her weight, and wishes she could be thin. Carol has a large interest in Grottos & Gremlins, because of the roleplay element. Sometimes she wishes she could get involved in Live Action Role Play, but doesn't have the self confidence to go through with it. Her G&G character is a stick thin evil witch name Carolyn, who uses her powers to destroy enemey characters based off everyone who has ever bullied Carol herself. She is probably one of the nicest members of her clique. She is welcoming to everyone, and can't help making friends. If the school was less superficial, she could easily be the most popular girl in school, because of how nice she is. Jo Sinclair Full Firstname: Joanna Age: 15 Clique: Townies Jo was born in a trailer park, which one she doesn't know. Her parents Lee and Patsy move around a lot. Just when they get sick of a place, they pack up and move on. Moving constantly made it diffiult for Jo and her brother Dean to fit in anywhere. Jo always looked out for her little brother, right until their parents divorced. Lee carried on moving around, no longer burdoned with a wife and kids. Patsy got herself an elderly rich husband, who didn't want two trouble making kids around. Both Jo and Dean were sent to seperate boarding schools. Jo went to Bullworth, and Dean was sent to a school in England. Appearance; A petite girl, of about 5'1". She has long brown hair, that is always big and wild looking. Just like a lion's mane. When she does gym, or dresses formally, shes ties it into a ponytail tied to the left. Her eyes are green, usually framed with black eyeliner. Usually Jo wears a white and gray dress turned top, with skinny blue jeans adorned with zips at random places where they have ripped and she fixed them. On her left wrist, she wears an orange studded bracelet with a silver skull charm. Completed with gray and black sneakers. The only time Jo is seen in a dress is for parties, even then she doesn't look girly; a black top, with a grungy gray pattern ruffled skirts, adorned with white skull patterns, stripy knee high socks, and black and white low tops. Her clothes may seem on the punky side, but she isn't a punk. Interests & Quirks; Jo is a total adrenaline junkie. She races bikes, go-carts, regularly goes on the faster roller coasters. If students were allowed up there, she would probably bungie jump off the school's bell tower. Sometimes she commits small crimes, to get a rush escaping the cops or prefects. Only when in the bathroom or her dorm, she sings. Or if Leroy decides to rap, she gets involved by singing along with him. Her voice isn't that great, but she does enjoy it. In fights she holds her own; even against boys. Not so much the more tougher kids around school. Jo is somewhat of a tomboy. She prefers hanging out with either boys or tomboy girls anyway. Nothing bugs her more than a prissy girly-girl. Mrs. Croft First Name: Vanessa Age: 34 Class: Home Economics Interests & Quirks; *Whenever Mrs. Croft gets a new student in her class, she dresses up as a hotdog, so they don't feel intimidated by her. *She has two children. *Most of the teachers thinks she likes to ruffle all their feathers and cause trouble, but she is just a nice person who respects the kids, and loves her job. |} Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Fanfictional Townies Category:Fanfictional Nerds